1. Field
The following description relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having increased encapsulation properties and durability and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of display apparatuses has become widespread and varied. Particularly, thicknesses of display apparatuses and weights thereof have reduced in such a way that a range of use thereof has become broader.
Such display apparatuses are formed by using various suitable methods. For example, display apparatuses may be each formed by using a method of disposing a display unit for implementing images between a substrate and an encapsulation substrate. In this case, the substrate and the encapsulation substrate are bonded by a sealing element.
It is necessary that the sealing element allows the substrate and the encapsulation substrate to be stably coupled with each other and that it also prevents penetration of external air, humidity, and other foreign substances into the display unit.
However, since it is difficult to form the sealing element, there is a limitation in improving encapsulation properties of display apparatuses. As a result thereof, there is a limitation in improving durability of display apparatuses.